Chapter 105
is the one hundred and fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Ochaco Uraraka has landed on rubble and is still recovering from Yo Shindo's earthquake. Ochaco decides not to call out to Class 1-A as that would attract dozens of examinees to her. Being composed, Ochaco thinks that the best option is to regroup with her classmates to avoid being ganged up by themselves. Meanwhile, Camie Utsushimi notes that in large-scale exams, some examinees target certain individuals for information or have enough, such as the case on all of the U.A. High School students. Camie is one of those individuals who crave information which is why she targeted Izuku Midoriya as she wants to learn more about U.A. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl, knowing that talking would only distract him and wonders if her classmates are supporting her or if she is on her own. Camie throws a ball and a rock, but Izuku effortlessly dodges them. However, Izuku is surprised that the female had disappeared once more. Suddenly, Camie appears before Izuku and tries throwing another ball at him, but Izuku dodges with his enhanced speed. Izuku prepares to counterattack with one of his balls; however, he realizes that he should not as she disappears the moment he takes his eyes off her. Camie appears behind Izuku and wonders if Izuku was thinking if she has a vanishing Quirk. The female pushes Izuku down to the ground and pins him, stating that she was simply hiding. Camie states that her fighting style revolves around concealing her presence; Izuku is surprised that Shiketsu High School teaches that kind of fighting style. Having told Izuku some information about her, Camie asks Izuku what is motivating him for becoming a Hero as she wants to learn more about him. Izuku uses the power of One For All to blast himself off the ground slightly, causing Camie to jump away. Seeing that she is distracted, Izuku throws a ball at her, but his ball is deflected by webs protruding from the ground. Izuku and Camie see that other examinees have arrived. Izuku realizes that the worst-case scenario has occurred and decides that his best option is to dodge. Izuku uses One For All: Full Cowl to dodge the onslaught of Quirk attacks from the other examinees. Ochaco suddenly appears and calls out to him, causing Izuku to think that she has a plan. Suddenly, other examinees approach Ochaco; Ochaco becomes surprised and annoyed by this, which forced her to take a step back, this made her to lost her footing, which caused her to fall. Izuku begins thinking about all of his regrets; if he had not broken his arms, Izuku could have saved Katsuki Bakugo and the fight between All Might and All For One would not have occurred, if he had been faster than the Vanguard Action Squad. Izuku notes that his speed would have allowed him to make all the difference which is why he has changed his fighting style to revolve around speed and training his legs. Using One For Full Cowl: Shoot Style, Izuku sprints towards Ochaco and saves her from falling. Having saved Ochaco, Izuku swears to himself that until his body is ready, he will not use One For All 100%. To make up for his lack of power, Izuku has iron soles that empower the impact of his kicks with a blow back-like movement. Izuku uses One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style and shatters the footing the other examinees are on with an iron sole empowered kick. As the examinees lose their footing and are distracted by it, Izuku and Ochaco manage to escape without being traced and successfully find a hiding spot. As Ochaco thanks Izuku for saving her, Izuku is looking out for any examinees. Ochaco tries attaching a ball onto Izuku. However, Izuku knocks away Ochaco's ball. Izuku is not fooled by "Ochaco's" appearance and knows that the imposter is someone from Shiketsu High. Izuku is not blinded by the imposter's deception either because the Ochaco he knows should have been able to float to prevent herself from falling and above all, the Ochaco he knows of would not have appeared before the enemy without some sort of plan. "Ochaco's" face begins dissolving and is impressed with Izuku for figuring out the deception but is still surprised that he saved the imposter; the imposter wonders if Izuku wanted to take advantage of the situation. Knowing that the imposter was not Ochaco all along, Izuku told the imposter that he could not stand by and watch the imposter fall which is why he saved the imposter. The imposter dissolves and reveals itself to be Camie. Impressed with Izuku's actions and desiring to learn more about him, Camie wants Izuku to teach her more about himself, much to his dismay. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance *Ochaco Uraraka *Camie Utsushimi / Ochaco Uraraka (Himiko's disguise) *Izuku Midoriya Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 105 fr:Chapitre 105